In Her Hands
by Trufreak89
Summary: Kim’s life rests in Shego’s hands, will she save the teen hero or finally get rid of her enemy once and for all? Kigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In her Hands.

**Summary: **Kim's life rests in Shego's hands, will she save the teen hero or finally get rid of her enemy?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N:** It's my first Kim Possible fic, so there be some OOC-ness. Kigo.

Kim was all too aware that thanks to another one of Drakken's harebrained schemes she was hanging over a cliff, and the jagged rocky ground, that was over fifty feet below, was waiting for her with open arms. The only thing keeping her from plummeting to her death was not her trusty sidekick Ron, who lay unconscious next to an equally unconscious Drakken thanks to a head butt from Ron.

Kim Possible's predicament was that her hand was gripping on to Shego's for all it's worth. Her life literally hung in the hands of her arch nemesis. As she skidded off the cliff and her frantic clawing at the dirt had ended in her dropping she had found herself still hanging. Shego's hand had grabbed hold of the teen hero's over a minute ago and it was still holding her as the thief contemplated her actions.

She could let Possible go and she'd fall to her death because of Shego. She could finally claim the victory and notoriety of killing Kim Possible. _But she'd be dead._ Shego told herself as she stared down at Kim who held her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the inevitable drop. No more fighting, no more mid-battle bickering and thinking of new pet names to irk the younger woman. No more Kim.

"Climb!" Shego growled as she tried to pull the young woman back up to safety. Kim stared, wide eyed in disbelief that Shego, her sworn enemy, was trying to save her life. "Damn it Possible! If you don't start helping I swear I'll let go!"

Looking down at the drop below her seemed to help kick her out of the shock and into action. She used her free hand to claw at the dirt and her feet frantically searched for foot holes as Shego continued to pull.

When Kim lost her footing Shego was pulled so that she was half over the edge with Kim. "Let me go!" Kim screamed as Shego began to try and pull herself back over as well as Kim.

"You'll die!"

"I- I know." Kim stared up at Shego with wide and pleading green eyes. "So will you if you don't-"

"No you don't Kimmie. You're not getting off that easy!" Shego pulled with all her might and managed to edge herself back and on to the cliff with Kim following behind.

The second they were both on solid ground they collapsed in a heap, with Kim's head resting in Shego's lap as the thief panted for breath. Ron and Drakken remained blissfully unconscious as Kim and Shego lay resting for what seemed like an eternity before Kim broke the silence.

"Why?"

Shego sat up, causing Kim to move her head and sit up as well. "I believe the word you're looking for is thank you." Shego replied, taking a few moments to compose herself before standing. She needed to stall, to think of an answer to Kim's question. She knew the answer of course, but it was impossible for her to tell Kim.

"Why'd you do it Shego?" The young red had asked, confusion evident in her eyes.

"'Cos…now you owe me one pumpkin. Maybe I'll call in a favour next time I need to get away."

"If you'd of let go then you wouldn't need a favour. You'd get away every time." Shego cursed how illogical her reply had been. If she'd let Kim drop then she would be free to do as she pleased, no one stood a chance against her, no one except Kim.

"If I died then no one could stop you." Was the girl a mind reader now too? Shego was close to shouting her rage when the thought of Kim's lifeless body at the bottom of the cliff drained all of her rage and she sighed.

"Exactly. No one else comes close to stopping me." Shego finally answered with half the reason. It's no fun without you Kimmie."

The teen hero looked up in a stunned silence. A small smile made it's way to her lips as she looked over at their unconscious companions. " Ditto. You're the only real challenge left in my life. Everything else is just…"

"Possible?" Shego grinned slyly as she sat back down next to the red head. "The mighty Kim Possible finally found something impossible. Winning me."

Kim's cheeks darkened to meet her hair colour as she looked up at Shego. "I find it impossible to know what you're thinking." She admitted, while biting her lower lip. "I just don't get you Shego."

"That's the way I like it Princess." Shego was becoming uncomfortable and decided to get to her feet again to leave. "As much as I'm loving the girl chat thing we've got going on, I haven't been paid yet. If I don't wake Dr. D up he'll think he dreamt all this and won't sign my pay check…"

"Is that all this is to you?" Kim asked, rising to her own feet.

"You've no idea what this is to me Possible." Shego muttered under her breath as she forced her expression to turn darker and conjured up the malice in her eyes. "Beat it Kimmie. I saved your hide, you owe me one some day, end of story."

She felt Kim's hand grip her arm as she tried to walk away and almost growled. "What more do you want Possible?"

"The truth. Why did you save me?" With Kim's big greens staring into her soul Shego found she'd ran out of lies and out of will power.

"Because." Shego sighed, trying to look anywhere but at the confused teen hero. "If you died then this world wouldn't be much fun now would it? Who would actually stand a chance at stopping me? Who could last more than five minutes against me? Who else do I have that could ever make me feel like this-" Kim's eyes widened, from shock, horror, or both, Shego couldn't tell but she realised she had to make an exit.

She shoved past a still stunned Kim, and grabbed Drakken's arm to drag him on to a nearby anti-gravity hover craft.

"Like what?" Shego looked out at where Kim stood near the craft, her confusion replaced by curiosity. "How do I make you feel?" Shego ignored her and started the craft up. When they were in the air and far away from Kim Possible and her large, pleading green eyes, the question still haunted Shego.

'_How do I make you feel?' _

"Alive."

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **In her Hands.

**Summary: **When Shego's life is in danger Kim feels the need to return a favour.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N:** It's my first Kim Possible fic, so there be some OOC-ness. Kigo. _Italics _ indicate thoughts.

Chapter 2.

"Shego!" Drakken called as he wandered through his newest evil lair looking for the green skinned woman. "Shego! I have a job for you."

"No." Shego appeared from out of nowhere, startling the eccentric doctor.

"But- but-but I pay your wages Shego! You have to obey me it's in your contract!" As Shego's hand lit up with green fire like plasma Drakken's face fell.

"I need you Shego." He whined in a child like voice. "You're the only one who can steal what I need. I'll give you a pay rise?" He tried to bribe her but her features remained set in the same grumpy fashion they had been for the last few days after the job where Drakken had been knocked out by the buffoon.

"Fine." She huffed when it seemed he was close to blubbering. _If we get caught by Kim you'll have to triple my salary just to stop me incinerating you though. _

When they arrived at a warehouse on the edge of Middleton Shego saw it as just another job. A nearly unguarded warehouse with some nano-chip or laser, Shego had not paid attention as Drakken had rambled on about his latest plan, waiting inside to be stolen.

When they were inside Shego waited for Kim to arrive as the small blue man busied himself with loading whatever he had come for on to the back of the pick up truck they had brought. Sure enough when Drakken had reached the last crate of whatever Kim and her goofy side kick Stoppable turned up.

"Give it up Drakken! You won't get away! " _There she goes again with the damn hero stuff. _Shego sighed as she readied herself for a fight. Drakken smirked as he took out a remote detonator with a large red button in the centre, the kind that would come with a warning of 'do not touch' but it was so appealing and dangerously wrong that you had to. Kind of like how Shego found Possible. Irresistible.

"Not today Kim Possible. Today you die!" He pushed the button with one of his gloved fingers and Shego frowned as a ticking sound filled the almost empty warehouse. _Oh boy_. Drakken had scurried over to the pickup truck and was about to call for Shego when the explosive went off. Right in the middle o Kim and Shego. Kim dived behind one of the few crates left for protection, but unfortunately Shego had been dazed by thoughts of what Kim would say about the chat they had had a few day earlier, and by Kim herself, to react quick enough to the blast. When the warehouse started to rumble and shudder Drakken put his foot to the accelerator and sped out of the warehouse. Ron, with Rufus in his pocket, ran for his life to the safety of the world outside of the crumbling warehouse, but Kim couldn't leave.

She looked around frantically for her arch nemesis and found her unconscious by one of the crates. A small part of her wanted to just run for her life as parts of the ceiling began falling, but the hero within her wouldn't let her leave Shego. _She didn't leave you. _

Hoisting the older woman on to her shoulder as a firemen would she ran as fast as the extra weight would allow her legs to and made it out of a nearby fire door and clear of the warehouse just in time before the entire building gave way and collapsed to the ground in a puff of smoke.

"KP!" Ron called out frantically as he ran towards her. "Oh man, I thought you were still in there- why is Shego on your shoulder?"

"The blast knocked her out. I couldn't just leave her. I did owe her my life." Kim explained as she and Ron walked toward the main road where a cab driver, who Kim had saved from a group of vandalising teenagers, was waiting to drive them back home.

"**Did**." Ron emphasised the word. "You're even now. You can leave her and we can go before she wakes up." Kim bit her lower lip, a nervous habit, and stared up at Ron with wide green eyes.

"I can't just leave her here Ron."

Ron Stoppable sighed at his best friend's good nature. She was even willing to save her archenemy. "You're parents are so not gonna be happy about this."

"Not if they don't know about it." Kim replied as she lay Shego down on the back seat of the cab with her head resting in Kim's lap. Ron shook his head.

"What is it about Shego that brings out the worst in Kim?" He muttered to himself as he got in to the front of the cab.

When Shego opened her eyes she found herself in Kim's room, lying in Kim's bed, with Kim's sheets over her and Kim lying beside her. There was a mild throbbing in her head, but nothing an aspirin and a good night's sleep wouldn't cure.

She remembered the explosion and Dr. Drakken running away as she passed out. _I'll kill the little snivelling coward for leaving me! _Shego understood why Kim had saved her, as the building had started to break up before she lot consciousness, but she didn't understand why she wasn't lying in a police cell, but in Kim's comfy bed?

The teen hero stirred and sat up to look at Shego who was frowning. "Hey." Kim smiled rather timidly as she pressed a damp cloth to Shego's forehead. The confused woman slapped her hand away and Kim scowled. "I'm trying to help you!"

"Why?" Shego hadn't meant for the word to come out sounding as venomous as it had, and seeing the hurt in Kim's eyes almost hurt more than her headache.

"I owed you my life." Kim replied flatly. "Now we're even."

"We were even when you got me out of that warehouse. You didn't have to bring me here, in to your home, and play nursemaid. So why did you?" Kim looked away as Shego's gaze bore in to her.

"I-"

"It's not such an easy question to answer is it huh pumpkin?" Shego sat up, flexing her muscles, watched by a nervous Kim. "Maybe you wanted to play doctors and nurses?"

"Shut up Shego!" Kim growled as her already flushed complexion grew redder. _That really got her riled up! _Shego smirked as she moved forward and slipped a hand around Kim's waist. The cheerleader almost jumped a foot in the air and scrambled away from her, while still remaining on the bed.  
"Shego!"

"What?" She grinned coyly. "I was looking for a pulse. You've had your fun as nurse, now I get to play doctor."

If Kim's flush went any deeper red she'd look like she was on fire. However, Shego didn't let her question drop by the sight of the teen hero's cute blush. "So Kimmie, why'd you bring me here? If you wanted me in your bed all you had to do was ask-" Shego quietened at Kim's deathly stare. A knock at the door and Kim nervously running over to it told Shego that Kim had not informed her parents that the green villain was currently lying in her bed.   
"Kimmie. Are you ok? We heard voices." Her mother's voice came through the door.

"I'm fine mom, it was just the TV." Kim placed a finger to her lips to single for Shego to be quiet and Shego smirked. _This could be…interesting._

"Alright, night hun."

"Night mom."

Shego's grin widened as Kim sighed and returned to perch hesitantly on the edge of her bed. "So Kimmie didn't tell her parents about our little sleepover?" Kim's eyes darkened as she faced the evil woman.

"It's not a sleepover. You're awake, now get out of my house."

"Make me! But you might want to consider that I could easily tell your parents about this. Harbouring a fugitive in your bed!" Shego smirked as Kim's jaw dropped. How was she supposed to get Shego to leave without her parents finding out?

"What do you want Shego?" Kim already knew the answer.

"Why?"

"I had to make sure you were ok after the blast. I couldn't just leave you." Kim almost screamed out as Shego's hands grabbed her waist and pulled her on to Shego's lap.

"Aw, I didn't think you cared princess." Shego purred in her ear, sending shivers down Kim's spine.

"I don't." Her response was low and almost a growl but Shego heard it nonetheless. Flipping their positions she held Kim pinned down beneath her.

"Know what I think Kimmie?" Shego whispered.

"No and I don't care!" Kim hissed, trying to be quiet so not to alert her parents.

"I think you do care. I think you have a soft spot for me Kimmie."

"I think you're insane."

"I think you wanted this." Shego's breath was hot against the soft flesh of Kim's neck and she had to use all of her willpower not to try and wriggle free, something Shego seemed to enjoy her doing. "Now. Why. Did. You. Bring. Me. Here?"

"I- I wanted to know." Kim stuttered as she stared up at Shego. "Why you saved my life."

"I told you, it'd be pretty boring if the best opponent I had was that buffoon of yours-"

"You said I made you feel-" _This little outing is over._ Shego stood up, leaving a dazed and still confused Kim lying on her back on her bed. She stood up suddenly as Shego went towards the window and blocked her path with her body. _Not a bad distraction. _Shego's outward attitude towards Kim's obstruction was far different from her thoughts.

"Move!" Her hand became ablaze, but Kim was undeterred and refused to budge even as Shego stood within reach of touching the teen hero. "Kimmie-"

"What do I make you feel?" Kim's expression was hardened as she stared at the older woman who returned her own equally intent gaze, neither one wanting to be the one who backed down first. After a few minutes had passed and their standoff had not been resolved a wicked idea crept into Shego's mind. _She wants to know? Fine. _

She roughly pushed Kim up against the nearest wall, holding her wrists above her head with one hand while the other clamped around her neck. Her lips hovering inches away from the younger girl's. "You want to know how you make me feel Possible? You repulse me. Your whole goody two shoes act, that's isn't even an act makes me sick! The only reason I saved your life was to get one up on you and to make sure I could keep taunting you. **When**you die it'll be my hands when I how I want it to happen!" She let go of Kim's wrists and sneered at the teen hero as she stood stunned at the change in Shego's demeanour from playful banter to death threats in the space of a few minutes, was very Shego like, but it was different this time. They weren't on a mission; they didn't have to want each other dead, but Shego still did.

Before she could feel guilty for the look of hurt creeping on to Kim's face she went to the window and Shego vanished through it in to the night. She sat on a nearby roof and watched as Kim rubbed her reddened neck and sighed. _Sorry pumpkin. It's better that you hate me for this than hate me for how you make me feel. _Getting to her feet she decided to return to Drakken and make the evil scientist pay for leaving her behind.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **In her Hands.

**Summary: **Drakken has a fiery reunion with Shego, but heoffers her something to soothe her nerves.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

A/N: Just a short chapter as I have to spend most of my time revising for my AS levels at the moment.

Chapter 3.

"Shego please-" Drakken's cries for mercy were cut short as the upturned table he was cowering behind burst into flames. Drakken's lair was in shambles. Furniture was upturned and much of it was on fire, the walls held scorch marks and most of Drakken's equipment lay in pieces on the floor after Shego had thrown them at her cowardly employer.

"Kim. I'm reading a lot of plasma activity from one of Drakken's old lairs-"

"Shego." Kim muttered into the kimmunicator as she shoved her schoolbooks into her locker.

"More than likely." Wade replied, failing to notice the look of hatred and pain as Kim spoke her enemy's name. "Maybe you should check it out, after all whatever she and Drakken stole they got away with it. I'm sending you transport now."

"You left me with Possible!" Shego growled as she released another ball of plasma, aimed at Drakken's head. He moved just in time and ran for cover, which happened to be an over turned laser of some sort or another. "If she wasn't such a goody two-shoes I'd be dead by now!"

"You were nowhere to be seen, Shego. I presumed you'd fled before I had. I swear it. I need you Shego! I would never intentionally leave you to die."

As Kim crept in to Drakken's lair she noticed the scorch marked walls and general destruction. She heard Shego shouting and followed her angry voice to a large room in the heart of the hideout.

"Stop hiding you coward!" Shego screamed in frustration and proceeded to blast anything large enough to conceal the eccentric blue scientist.

"Shego-" Kim fell silent as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and her vision blurred. She let out a whimper as she received another blow to the skull.

As the teen hero lurched forward Shego rushed to her side. She caught her just as Kim passed out, her body going limp in the villain's hands. Drakken stood behind where Kim had previously stood, holding a microscope and sporting a large, yet nervous, grin.

"If you stop trying to kill me you can have Possible." Shego almost laughed at his stupidity. She was the one holding Kim and she could have easily murdered him without much effort. But if she did kill him she would need to seek out a new employer, specifficallyonewilling to put up with her violent temper and high wages.

Sneering she scooped Kim up in to her arms and headed to the launch bay her hover craft was waiting in. "I'm taking a vacation." She shouted over her shoulder while carrying the unconscious teen hero. She had no idea what she could actually do with Kim, but she knew that leaving her in Drakken's clutches, no matter how incompetent he was, would be a bad idea. The only rational thing Shego's mind could come up with was that she should dump Kim somewhere near her home and hope that she would be ok. Unfortunately Shego's rational side, as she held the girl, seemed to be quickly disappearing.

When Kim's eyes finally opened she groaned. Her head pounded and she was pretty sure everything she'd ate that day was going to reappear. She closed her eyes again, trying to get the dizziness and nausea to go away. She felt a damp cloth pressed against her forehead and allowed herself to relax slightly.

"Thanks mom." She muttered, cuddling into the body that sat beside her on the bed she lay in.

"Not quite Kimmie." Shego's voice filled her ears. The teen hero's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from the grinning woman.

"W-what's going on?"

"Relax princess. You might have a concussion." Shego firmly pushed Kim back down so she was once again lying flat on the bed with Shego hovering over her with the damp cloth. "You came to Drakken's lair-"

"He hit me." Kim mumbled, sorting through the hazy memories of the last few hours. "It hurt." She pouted as she rubbed the back of her skull.

"A microscope to the head tends to."

The young heroine looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small dimly lit room. The curtains of the only two windows in the room were closed, causing the room to be near darkness save for the light from a bedside lamp. The colour scheme seemed very Shego-like. With a mixture of black and various shades of green. "Where am I?"

"My house." Shego answered nonchalantly as she returned the cloth to a bowl of water on the floor near the bed.

"W-why?"

Shego frowned for a moment at the word. _Why? That seems to be your favourite word at the moment Princess. _"Because…If I didn't take you away from the lair Drakken would have killed you. Like I said before-"

"**You **want to be the one to kill me." Kim interrupted, a scowl on her face. "Is that why you brought me here to kill me? Or maybe just to tease me some more?" _There's only one tease in this room pumpkin._

"Something like that." Shego muttered, regretting her stupidity at bringing Kim to her home and not leaving her in the nearest hospital. Now that she had Kim Possible lying helpless in her bed she had no idea what she was going to do with her. _Well, I've got some ideas. _An absent grin graced Shego's features. As Kim looked up at the older woman she shuffled further away, not liking the almost manic glint in her blazing green eyes.

She tried to edge her way off the bed but after getting just over halfway to the other side the sound of metal scraping metal filled the air and something tugged painfully on her leg. Shego grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to the side of the bed she'd started on. After Kim pushed the blankets off of her she saw a shackle was attached to her ankle, and the other end was chained to the metal bed frame. "I thought you'd be trying to escape Kimmie." Shego smirked as she pulled on the chain slightly. "So I took precautions. You're gonna be sticking around for a while Kimmie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **In her Hands.

**Summary: **Shego offers Kim her freedom, at a price.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N:** It's been a while since I updated this as I've had AS exams, and school and work keep getting in my way when I try to find time to write.

Chapter Four

"You know, you owe me again Possible." Kim tried to ignore Shego as she sat on the end of the bed, but since she couldn't leave the bed, never mind the room, she had no choice but to listen to what Shego said. "Drakken would have killed you." Kim rolled her eyes and let out a short laugh at the prospect of Drakken _actually _succeeding in killing her. Shego smiled too, although Kim wasn't sure if it was that she had realised how unlikely it was too, or she was smiling at Kim.

"The fact that he couldn't actually have managed to kill you is beside the point. He still would have put a crimp in your day-"

"How? By tying me up in his lair and lecturing me to death? I'm sure glad you saved me from_ that_."

"Still beside the point. You _owe_ me Kimmie." The almost manic glint in her eye had returned and the room suddenly felt all too small.

"W-what d-d-do you want?" Kim's voice wavered, as Shego's eyes seemed to glow even more intensely.

"Good question." The older woman crawled up the bed and came to rest in the sitting teenager's lap. "What have I wanted since the first day I met you?"

"Ritalin?" Kim tried to shrink back in to the bedpost but couldn't get any further away from Shego, who's face hovered just in front of her own, her breath tickling Kim's cheek.

"You."

Kim gulped at the passion and honesty that filled her enemies words. That one word seemed to explain everything about Shego's behaviour around her; the pet names and the teasing, the intensity with which she fought, and most of all why Shego had never killed or seriously injured her. Kim couldn't tear her eyes away from Shego's intense gaze and her lip began to tremble, which only drew Shego's attention to it.

"I'll let you go." Shego paused and Kim felt like it was an eternity before she continued to speak. "If you kiss me."

"What!" Kim protested, a crimson blush tainting her cheeks.

"It's not a lot to ask for Princess." Shego objected. "You should be thankful I respect you so much. I could just take it…or ask for more. One kiss, and I untie you and let you walk away from here...if that's what you really want."

Kim contemplated her options. She could refuse and Shego would either kiss her anyway, or keep her tied up for days or even weeks until she finally gave in, or she could kiss Shego and leave…or Shego could have been lying and she would keep her there regardless of whether Kim kissed her or not. In the end she had only one choice.

"Ok." Kim's acceptance seemed to stun the older woman and it took her a few moments to react. She leant forward to kiss her but Kim put a hand in her way first. "One kiss. That's all, then you let me go."

"Deal. But I'm not talking a peck on the cheek here Princess. And you've got to mean it."

Kim had no idea how she was supposed to kiss Shego and make it appear like she actually wanted to. _Yeah right_ a small voice in the back of her mind mocked. _Like you've never thought about kissing her before! Wasn't just a 'phase' huh? _Kim tried to ignore the voice inside her head, but she knew the truth behind its words.She had thought of kissing Shego before, but had pushed away the wanton thoughts and tried to pretend that the burning inside of her when she saw Shego was only rage and not…anything else.

"Ok." Kim managed to choke the words out and waited for Shego to kiss her.

"Uh uh." Shego objected, cupping Kim's cheek with her hand. "You've got to kiss me." Kim's cheeks burned an even darker red than before, but she knew what she had to do in order to buy her freedom. She leant forward and placed her lips against Shego's, surprised at how gently the other woman kissed her back; At first.

After the moments stretched to minutes and Kim had still not pulled away Shego decided to push her luck. She wrapped her arms around Kim's waist, pulling her closer and ran her tongue against Kim's lower lip. The shock from having Shego's tongue caress her lip cause Kim to open her mouth, allowing Shego enough time to take advantage of the situation and deepen their kiss.

For a few moments they continued to kiss, Kim was too stunned to react to Shego's intrusion and simply carried on, but then reality hit her as Shego's hand caressed her cheek and she pulled away. Her cheeks scarlet and her gaze resting on her lap.

"Let me go."

Shego looked as though Kim's words had punched her in the gut, robbing her of air. She frowned and held Kim's head in her hands, forcing her to look her in the eye. "Either you're the best actress in the world or that meant as much to you as it did to me."

Kim avoided her eyes as she replied. "It meant nothing." If Kim had of looked up she would have seen the pain of rejection shining through Shego's dulled gaze. She felt something small and cold drop on to her lap as Shego rose to her feet and found a key sitting on her leg.  
"Go." Shego muttered bitterly as Kim unlocked the cuff around her leg and grabbed her shoes. Shego lay on her bed, facing away from Kim and refused to watch her walk out.

Kim opened the door and left the room quickly, before Shego could change her mind.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **In her Hands.

**Summary: **When Kim leaves Shego is left alone with her thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

Chapter Five

Shego's POV 

She left. She actually left! How could she let me kiss her like that, and then just say it meant nothing? It wasn't like she was desperate to end it until I tried to take it further.

Even though she's gone a small smile graces my lips. She so liked it. Next time I'll take things slower. Who knows? Maybe Kimmie isn't such a prude after all.

I can still taste her on my lips. Her taste is sweet and addictive and I'm already craving her lips again. I'm like some lovesick teenager, but I can't help it, it's the effect she has on me. A part of knows she won't be at the front door yet and if I hurry I could catch her, refuse to let her go, force her to let me taste her again, but I won't go back on my promise. I can't force her to want me.

So I just shut my eyes tightly in a futile attempt to stem the flow of my tears. I curl myself up, in a foetal position and try not to think of how awkward it will be to see her again. Will she just blush and shy away from me again, unable to fight from embarrassment? Or will she use it against me? Taunt and tease me in order to win?

No. That's not Kim's style. It's mine.

The front door slams shut and the silence in my apartment is deafening. I'm used to being on my own, but tonight the solitude is different. Having Kim so close to me for so long has only showed me how much I want her. How much I need her so that I'm finally not alone. But now she's gone.

A creak on the tenth stair, the only stair that creaks, tells me that I'm not as alone in the apartment as I first thought. When my door opens slightly and a shadow falls over me as someone slips inside, momentarily blocking the light, I feel on fire inside. It could be a burglar, an assassin, a global justice agent or anyone, but I don't move from my position, I _know_ who it is that sits on the edge of my bed and hesitates before speaking.

"Shego?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **In her Hands.

**Summary: **When Kim leaves Shego is left alone with her thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show.

**Rating: **PG

Chapter Six

When Kim left Shego's room she found the stairs and rushed down them and through a passageway until she came in to a living room with two doors leading off from it. Shego's apartment was unsurprisingly decorated in varying shades of black and green. 

Kim chose to go through the door closest to her on her left and ended up in a spacious modern kitchen. She sighed and hoped that the front door lay beyond the other door in the living room otherwise she'd be lost in Shego's apartment and have to go back to her to ask how to get out. _Would that be so bad?_ A voice inside her head asked.

She ignored it and went back in to the other room to try the last door and found herself in the hallway with the front door directly in front of her. Her hand rested on the handle, but she paused and turned to look back at the door she'd come from.

The rational part of her told her to get out while she still could and run for freedom, back to her safe home where she could be surrounded by her family and friends, but the irrational part of her seemed to have the majority and, unable to leave Shego, she found her way back to the stairs and climbed them cautiously. The tenth stair creaked and Kim hesitated, the sudden noise in the silent house temporarily making her think of what she was doing. If she went back then Shego would know she _did_ want her. Was she ready to admit her desire for the older woman? Did she really trust Shego enough to give her that kind of knowledge and leverage over her? _She trusted you enough to admit her feelings. _Kim was starting to like the little nagging voice in her head.

She crept silently in to Shego's room and paused as she sat on the edge of the bed. Shego's breathing was steady and she lay curled up, as though shielding herself. Was she asleep?

"Shego?" For the first time that night her voice was steady and showed no hesitation or fear. "Are you awake? I don't want to go yet." Shego didn't reply, but from the hitch in her breathing Kim guessed she wasn't really sleeping.

The teen heroine lay down carefully beside Shego's curled form and draped a hand around her enemy's waist. Shego's green tinted skin felt on fire from the contact and she tried to steady her voice before replying to Kim. "Why?"

"I thought that was my question." Kim smiled and stifled a yawn. "I don't know why I'm feeling what I do."

"Feeling?" Shego centred on the word.

"I can't keep pretending I don't have feelings for you Shego. If I leave now and just try to forget about tonight, then I'll go insane. I need to understand this thing."

"It's called love Kim. Get used to it." Shego rolled over so that she was facing the teen hero. "I have." She was close enough for her words to tickle Kim's lips and the red head found herself staring in to Shego's eyes as she leant forward to place a gentle kiss on them.

As Shego pulled her closer and Kim rested in her arms she closed her eyes and tried to make sense out of the mess that her mind had become. She had no idea what kept her with Shego, it could be lust or maybe even love, or possibly insanity, but either way she was comfortable where she was. Safe in Shego's hands.

End.

**A/N: **I'm planning on doing a squeal in the near future, after I've finished a few projects from other fandoms and wrote/posted a new separate Kigo fic I'm working on.


End file.
